AU Collections
by mystic rei
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita AU yang sering ditemukan di ranah perfanfikkan. Crack, humor absurd, ya gitulah. Pair RivaEre.


AYYYY FANDOM SNK, UDAH LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA. KANGEN SAYA? /siapa elu/

LIKE, WHOA. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

Author selama ini terperangkap dalam kegiatan-kegiatan dan hal-hal yang terjadi IRL yang menyita waktu, pikiran, dan perasaan /anjer/. SKRIPSI UDAH TAMAT, GUE UDAH WISUDA, UDAH 4 BULAN KERJA DAN BERKONTRIBUSI DI MASYARAKAT. HOORAY.

Ya, begitulah. Fic ini saya tulis di tengah-tengah kebosanan saya, yang padahal baru 4 bulan kerja /dhesh/ Lalu, karena ini fic pelampiasan, sudah dipastikan akan crack, humor, dan KALI INI SAYA AKAN MEMPARODIKAN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE YANG BIASA SAYA TEMUKAN DI FFN/AO3 HAHAHAHAHAH /dihajar/

 **SnK AU'S COLLECTION**

 **WARNING:**

Sama seperti yang sudah pernah saya lakukan di fic SnK humor sebelumnya: **There will be a LOT of OOC-ness just because I can** , absurd, yah ini selera humor saya, don't like don't read. Eh tapi gimana reader bisa tau mereka bakal suka apa nggak kalau mulai baca aja belom? Oke, ganti: Read, if you don't like, I'M SORRY. Oh, dan juga mungkin saya nggak memasukkan semua AU yang ada dalam satu chapter ini karena terlalu banyak... atau yah karena saya gak tau atau saya lupa LOL /smack/ Nah, kalau readers ada yang mau request, boleh. Mungkin akan saya masukkan di chapter selanjutnya kalau saya niat *wink wink*

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

With every respects to all films or anime or games or manga or songs—yeah, literally everything—that I will use here to make a parody from.

Enjoy!

 _Seorang pria berdiri memandang matahari terbit dari ufuk timur di atas dinding setinggi puluhan meter. Jubah hijau yang menyematkan lambang penuh kebanggaan berupa dua sayap yang bersilangan terkibar gagah di balik punggungnya. Kemenangan sudah diraih._

 _Senyuman terukir di wajah lelahnya._

 _Era baru akan dimulai._

.

.

 **~Teacher x Student AU~**

Eren melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil setelah mengucapkan salam pada ayahnya. Hari pertama sekolah di kota baru, siapa yang nggak gugup? Baru berjalan selangkah, Eren mendengar klakson mobil. Ia menengok, melihat kepala Grisha menyembul dari jendela.

"Uang sudah kuberi kan?"

Eren pengen banget bilang 'belum', lumayan kan tambahan uang saku buat foya-foya, tapi bisa digorok mama Carla kalau ia ketauan minta lagi. "Udah, Yah."

Grisha mengangguk. "Bawaan sudah lengkap?"

Eren mendesah, "Sudaaah." Dia sudah mengecek bawaannya tiap setengah jam sekali kemarin saking gugupnya. Sekolah baru, sekolah baru. Mikasa, anak teman lama Grisha yang kini tetangganya, memutar mata pada kelakuan sahabatnya. Mikasa dulu tinggal di kota tempat Eren dulu tinggal, dan di situlah mereka (dan ayah mereka) berteman sampai keluarga Ackerman pindah. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, keluarga Jaeger menyusul karena Grisha pindah tempat pekerjaan. Eren dan Mikasa yang selama ini cuma chat di L*ne sambil saling ngirim stiker alay pun akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung. Kini mereka bisa meng-alay secara live bersama. Luar biasa.

Kembali ke Eren, anak itu masih berdiri di depan mobil kayak bocah TK mau ditinggal di sekolah buat pertama kali. Mata Eren seolah bilang 'help me I don't wanna be here alone' dan 'Buset babeh, gue udah 17 taon' secara bersamaan. Mata Eren memang sangat ekspresif.

Grisha kembali bertanya, "Kelasmu bareng sama Mikasa, kan? Jangan pisah jauh-jauh dari dia, Ren. Ayah takut kamu nyasar, nanti kalau kamu ngompol karena gak bisa nemu WC gimana?"

Astaga pak, Eren pengen nangis. Dan akhirnya dia nangis beneran. Sambil lari menjauhi mobil ayahnya dengan omongan "Bapak kejam, Eren nggak dipercaya, Eren udah nggak pernah ngompol lagi!" dengan sangat alay hingga membuat Mikasa bangga…

…dan seisi sekolah ilfil.

.

.

"Oh, Eren Jaeger, yang pindah hari ini ya?" Kepala Sekolah Scouting High tersenyum. Waktu pertama ketemu Eren kaget, mengira Captain America itu kepseknya, walau ternyata bukan. Hampir aja Eren minta foto. Buat pamer bro, di Inst*gram.

Dasar alay.

Masalahnya, Eren itu apa-apa di-upload ke Inst*gram. Selfie mulai dari dia bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi, mulai dari makanan sampai nilai matematikanya yang fantastis.

0,5.

Iya, itu nilai upah Eren nyalin ulang semua soalnya. Eh ternyata fotonya itu ketauan mama Carla yang kebetulan juga demen Inst*gram. Mampuslah dia.

Oke, kembali ke situasi. Bapak Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Erwin Smith bilang bahwa Eren akan diantar ke kelas oleh guru bahasa Inggris yang juga akan mengajar di kelasnya di jam pertama. Begitu bel masuk berbunyi, Erwin pun mengenalkan Eren pada guru tersebut. Pas ngeliat orangnya, Eren nggak tau mau ngapain.

Liat kebawah? ' _Looking down on you_ ' secara literal. Takut gak sopan sama yang lebih tua. Tapi kalau ngeliat ke atas dikira ngejek. Walaupun, aura guru bahasa Inggris itu udah kaya ngeluarin monster seukuran Colossal Titan, meski badan yang ngeluarin aura tersebut nggak nyampe tinngi badan Eren. Si bocah pun berkeringat dingin, memutuskan untuk melihat wajahnya—

Bazeng. Tamvan anzeng.

"Rivaille." Si guru memperkenalkan diri.

"E-E-Eren Jaeger, Sir."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Rivaille membawa murid barunya ke kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor Eren gugup parah kayak mau dibawa ke penjara—padahal dia nyuri pulpen orang aja gak becus—dan gak bisa berhenti keringat dingin. Ada dua alasan kenapa Eren kayak kucing ketakutan gitu.

Pertama, karena tadi; muka tampan walau sayangnya sangar, lengkap dengan perilaku Rivaille yang dingin dan nggak banyak omong. Kedua, karena Mikasa udah cerita, bahwa ada makhluk berstatus guru di Scouting High yang mengajar bahasa Inggris dengan sifat menyebalkan. Galak. Pelit nilai. Paling lihai nyari kesalahan muridnya.

Dan yang Mikasa maksud, adalah Rivaille ini. Nasibmu sangat beruntung, Eren.

"Naa, Eren…"

Eren hampir meloncat ketika Rivaille memanggil namanya. Dengan terbata ia mengeluarkan suara sebagai respon, namun yang keluar malah kayak suara tikus kejepit.

"Kau paling pandai dalam pelajaran apa?"

Eren mikir kenceng. Ingat nilai 0,5 Eren? Yep. Nilai-nilai Eren nggak bisa dibilang bagus, hanya cukup. _Decent._ Layak naik kelas lah. Tapi dari semua subjek, Eren mampu mempertahankan nilai Kimia paling stabil, di atas pelajaran lain. Punya ayah seorang dokter itu untung banget, kayak punya kode cheat Gr*nd Th*ft A*to. Entah apa hubungannya.

Jadi dengan yakin Eren menjawab, "Kimia, Sir."

Hening sejenak. "Bagus." Rivaillle memutar badan ke arah Eren. Senyuman nakalnya terpasang indah, mata tajamnya menatap Eren dengan menggoda. "Seperti yang kuduga."

Eren berhenti berjalan karena kaget. "Maksudnya, Sir?"

Senyuman Rivaille melebar, "Karena dari awal kita bertemu aku tahu, kita punya _chemistry."_

Eren sakit jantung.

.

.

"Jaeger, baca ini!" Rivaille mengetuk-ngetuk brutal papan tulis dengan ujung spidol.

Eren yang lagi ngelamun seketika menurut dengan gugup, "Siap, uh…" Eren berdehem sebelum memulai, " _I like you, let's meet at the restaurant for dinner after…school?"_

Rivaille menyeringai, " _I Iike you too, fine then, meet me at 6pm at the school gate."_

Suara-suara sahutan para murid mengerupsi. Ada yang berteriak girang—Krista, sang idol sekolah yang ternyata fujoshi akut—disusul dengan Ymir yang bilang " _Super smooth."_ Reiner dan Connie bersiul-siul, Armin—teman baru yang dikenalkan Mikasa—memandang Eren penuh rasa iba, Mikasa dengan ganas melempar pensil dan pulpennya layaknya ninja ke arah Rivaille yang menghindari semuanya dengan kelihaian yang juga seperti ninja.

Sementara Eren…yah, tolong panggilkan ambulans. Semoga aja Grisha nggak tahu anaknya masuk UGD di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja gara-gara ulah seorang guru yang menggombalinya dengan biadab di kelas.

.

.

"Bentar." Eren mengangkat kepalanya dari hidangannya di meja, "Bukannya biasanya di AU macem ini, si guru dan si murid bakal dengan susah payah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya dari orang luar? Kok si kurcaci ini boleh seenak jidat gombalin gue?"

"Kampret lo manggil gue apa tadi?" Rivaille menabok bocah kesayangannya dengan sendok, "Boleh lah. Ini kan parodi. _We can do all we want._ "

Eren cuma manggut-manggut aja, gak peduli. Makan malamnya jauh lebih penting.

 **~Mafia x Police AU~**

"Kenapa lagi gue jadi detektif?" Eren menatap hampa ke apapun yang ada di depannya.

'Dari semua pekerjaan, kenapa?' Eren mendesah panjang, ngedumel sendiri di dalam alam pikirannya,'Kenapa gue gak ngikut Ayah jadi dokter? Eh, tapi ntar kalo malpraktek kan gawat. Atau pengacara? Tapi emosi gue tinggi, kan berabe kalau pas sidang gue malah ngehajar lawan gue. Bisa-bisa gantian jadi gue yang disidang.'

"Detektif Jaeger."

'Dan dari semua resiko, resiko yang gue alami setelah gue memutuskan jadi detektif adalah…'

"Detektif Jaeger!"

Eren akhirnya kembali ke alam sadar setelah alat komunikasi di telinganya mengeluarkan suara melengking yang bersumber dari bawahannya. Si detektif muda berdiri dengan gerutuan, berjalan terhuyung ke koridor pendek. Eren benar-benar tidak mau sampai ke ujung koridor ini. Sungguh. Demi apapun, demi muka kuda si Kirschtein, Eren pengen balik ke apartemennya dan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini sambil nonton Avenger anime yang lagu opening dan endingnya dibawain T.M. Revolution. Author juga demen TMR soalnya. The Maze Runner. Eh gak hubungan ya.

Eren menaruh telunjuknya di telinga kanannya, "Iya, iya, saya mulai masuk. Thomas, kau awasi pintu masuk, tapi jangan terlalu dekat. Mina, kau bersiaga di area sekitar pintu keluar. "

"Siap!"

"Roger!"

Oke, batin Eren, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Eren pun maju.

'Dan dari semua resiko, resiko yang gue alami setelah gue memutuskan jadi detektif adalah…'

'…menyamar menjadi perempuan…"

.

.

Ya, tidak hanya menjadi trap untuk sementara, Eren pun harus memainkan pertunjukkan di hadapan semua pengunjung bar. Eren sudah mengatur agar pianis asli yang harusnya hadir hari ini tidak datang, dan mengatakan pada manajer bar kalau ia datang sebagai 'pengganti'. Urusan mudah, sebenarnya. Tapi bagian sulitnya baru dimulai sekarang.

Eren berjalan berhati-hati dengan sepatu berhaknya. Cuma 3 senti, kok. 'Sial, bagaimana para cewek berjalan dengan benda ini,' gerutu Eren yang makin membuat mood-nya senggol bacok. Eh, eh, tidak bisa, Eren Jaeger, kau wanita sekarang, atau itulah perannya saat ini. Pianis wanita yang penuh keanggunan. Eren menyibak wig panjang sebahunya yang diikat setengah. Bibir tipisnya dilapisi lipstick tipis, wajahnya dipolesi dengan make-up yang tidak terlalu tebal karena akui saja, wajah Eren memang terlihat feminim untuk ukuran laki-laki. Bukan berarti Eren tidak berwajah sebagaimana harusnya manusia jantan, hanya _baby face._ Untuk sekali ini Eren bersyukur pada tampangnya.

Gaun hijau toska terlihat indah melapisi tubuh Eren. Berterima kasihlah pada teknologi bernama korset, Eren terlihat memiliki lekuk tubuh ala wanita, mendukung penyamarannya. Eren merutuk sekali lagi. Sepatu yang tidak nyaman, korset yang membuat sesak, apa kaum wanita itu masochist?

Seketika bayangan Mikasa dan Annie muncul, menolak pernyataan Eren barusan. Hahaha.

Eren membungkuk pada pengunjung, lalu dengan keanggunan yang membuat perempuan asli kagum, duduk di depan grand piano dan mulai memijat tuts.

.

.

Semua orang dibawa kagum pada permainan Eren. Melodi yang mengalun harmonis sangat disambut oleh semua pasang telinga. Bahkan Thomas dan Mina sampai pangling kalau yang sedang melakukan performance yang mempesona itu sebenarnya seorang lelaki yang sehari-harinya mengejar penjahat.

Dan seperti semua orang, sesosok pria tersenyum tipis dibalik topi fedora.

Eren terkesiap.

"Thomas, dia ada di arah jam 2 darimu!" Eren berbisik pada alat komunikasinya. "Mina, bantu Thomas!"

"Siap!"

Dari sudut matanya, Eren bisa melihat kedua rekannya secara perlahan mendekati target…

Hingga si target berdiri secara mendadak, mengagetkan pengunjung bar yang duduk di meja di sekitarnya. Pria berfedora itu langsung berlari ke pintu belakang yang ada dekat panggung. Eren terkejut. Ia beradu pandang dengannya ketika ia melewati Eren dengan gerakkan yang gesit.

"Sial!" Eren menghentikan musiknya, meraih pistol yang disembunyikan di kakinya dan mengejar laki-laki itu keluar dari pintu belakang. "Thomas, Mina! Kalian sergap dari arah barat!"

Eren berlari sendirian. Begitu ia membuka pintu dan menuju ke arah kiri, targetnya sudah melompat ke tangga gedung apartemen.

"Oh, demi sempak Titan.." Eren menendang sepatu berhaknya dengan brutal dan tanpa alas kaki mengejar si target layaknya ninja. Dia gak sadar kalau sepatu heels-nya terbang dan telak mengenai kepala seekor anjing hitam yang lagi enak-enaknya pup di bawah tiang listrik.

"GUK!" si anjing pun dengan dendam membara mengejar si pelaku kejahatan, a.k.a Detektif Eren Jaeger.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Eren pun berlari makin kencang dengan kaki polos tanpa alas, atau bahasa Jermannya, nyeker.

.

.

Eren terus berlari, mengikuti lekat-lekat pria itu. Kali ini harus berhasil, ia tidak bisa melepasnya.

Mafia Don ternama, Rivaille. Identitas dari pria beredora yang menjadi target Eren.

Dan lagi, Eren harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari anjing ganas yang terus mengekorinya. Kejar-kejaran antara 2 manusia dan 1 anjing pun terjadi epik. Dosa apa coba si Eren?

Eren akhirnya sampai ke atap gedung. Paru-parunya tidak akan bertahan lama di pekerjaan ini, pikir Eren nista.

"Rivaille," Eren mengacungkan pistolnya, "tertangkap kau."

Sesaat setelah itu, bayangan blur menerjang belakang gaun toska Eren, menggagalkan momen epiknya. Si anjing biadab itu pun berhasil menangkap mangsanya dan kini dengan ganas menggigit gaun panjang Eren tanpa mau melepasnya.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF—LEPASIN GUE DASAR ANJING!" Eren merutuk, menghina si anjing dengan menyebut dia 'anjing'. Eren memang sangat kreatif.

Rivaille menyeringai, membiarkan topinya terbawa angin. Kini wajahnya terpampang jelas. Senyuman sinis yang membuat Eren ingin melempar wignya ke mukanya. Si kampret satu itu terlihat menonton pertunjukkan gulat Eren versus Anjing dengan sangat terkesan.

"Fufu," Rivaille tertawa kecil, "Detektif Jaeger…"

Dengan satu tendangan keras anjing tersebut tersungkur dan memberikan Eren waktu untuk bernafas dan kembali ke permasalahan yang ia hadapi. Si detektif mengerutkan keningnya, bersiaga dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Rivaille selanjutnya. Mungkin ia akan meminta negosiasi, atau mungkin mengancam, atau—

"Sudahlah, hentikan ini dan menikahlah denganku."

Well, atau melamarku, pikir Eren lega. Haha, itu tidak terduga…

APAAA!?

GAK JADI! EREN, GAK JADI! GAK JADI LEGA! AYO KEMBALI TEGANG!

Meskipun di dalam pikirannya Eren panik kayak gitu, di luar dia hanya menatap dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang menganga, tergagap. Ayo, Eren, berikan omongan balasan yang cerdas!

"…Ha?"

Cerdas sekali.

Rivaille tersenyum. TERSENYUM. Bukan cengiran sinis, tapi SENYUMAN YANG IKHLAS DAN PENUH BAROKAH. Oke, hentikan, Eren, kamu mikir apa.

Rivaille menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah si anjing yang baru saja sadar dan masih menyatukan nyawa, "Dan anjing itu bisa jadi peliharaan kita berdua."

"Rivaille, sebelum kau menikahiku, aku akan menceraikanmu duluan." Balas Eren datar yang menjanjikan manusia di hadapannya ini tabokan maut yang sudah ia pelajari dari Krista.

"Sudah dari awal aku menyukaimu." Rivaille tampak menikmati tampang Eren yang tampak sedang menahan amarah mati-matian, "Yah, awalnya kau menyebalkan. Muda, naif. Tapi berdedikasi, penuh determinasi, dan tidak takut apapun."

'WELL, SEKARANG GUE TAKUT'. Eren megap-megap di dalam pikirannya, wajahnya memucat. 'BARU KALI INI GUE DITEMBAK MUSUH. DITEMBAK DALAM ARTI LAIN.'

"A…ahaha, lucu sekali, Rivaille, tapi aku tetap menangkapmu." Eren berusaha fokus. Tapi Rivaille memandangnya serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ia berjalan ke arah Eren, dan Eren semakin panik,"Kau harus lihat dirimu sendiri di cermin." Rivaille mengangguk ke arah kaca jendela yang ada tidak jauh dari mereka. Eren menengok.

Eren menelan ludah. Di kaca, ia melihat seseorag berambut cokelat panjang, bermata zamrud yang lebar, bergaun toska yang menawan, dan memegang senjata. Tanpa alas kaki. Tapi ia tampak menjanjikan sebagai wanita.

Eren menelan ludah, kaget karena Rivaille sudah ada beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya. Tangannya yang memegang pistol ditahan Rivaille dengan cengkraman kuat.

"Kau tahu aku laki-laki tulen." Eren berusaha berkelit. Anjir, apaan ini, kok rasanya kayak balik ke jaman sekolah dan lagi nolak cowok? Plus dia ngerasa gak enak entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak peduli." Rivaille memegang wig Eren, lalu menariknya hingga lepas, menampilkan rambut cokelat pendek Eren yang sebenarnya. Mata hijau Eren terbuka lebih lebar lagi, mengedip bingung, dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat pink. Rivaille tersenyum penuh apresiasi atas pemandangan itu. "Laki-laki atau perempuan, asalkan itu kamu, Eren."

Aah…Eren berubah jadi serupa tomat. Dengan satu gerakkan mulus, Rivaille menarik leher pemuda di depannya hingga jarak mereka habis. Rivaille memberi satu kecupan lembut di bibir Eren sebelum mundur dengan cepat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Rivaille melompat ke tepian gedung, "Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau kudapatkan."

Eren berlari kencang ketika Rivaille terjun dari gedung. Melihat ke bawah, ia melihat Rivaille tengah terbaring di kasur udara dengan aman, dan dibawa pergi oleh truk yang mengangkutnya. Ia melihat Rivaille melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang.

Eren jatuh perlahan. Wajahnya masih memerah. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang. Ia sungguh tidak akan bertahan lama di pekerjaan ini, terutama jika menangani kasus Rivaille.

"Sial…" Eren mendesah lelah.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang dikejar?"

"Grrrr…"

Wajah Eren kembali memucat. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah ia memutar badannya dan melihat si anjing hitam telah berdiri di belakangnya, menggeram garang dengan kepala tertutupi wig panjang. Si Rivaille tadi tanpa sengaja melempar wig itu ke kepala si anjing. Dan sekarang Eren-lah yang akan menanggung akibatnya.

"GRAUK!"

"THOMAS, MINA, KEMARI SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAAA!"

Selamat, Eren, anda jadi target sang Bos Mafia dan seekor anjing yang punya dendam padamu. Sungguh, kita nggak iri sama hidupmu. Author kabur sebelum jadi korban anjing juga.

 **~Celebrity AU~**

"MIN! ASTAGA MIN! GUE GUGUP MIN!"

"Iya Ren, tenang sedikit kenapa. Kuping gue udah budek ini sama teriakkan lo."

Armin mendesah panjang sambil berusaha tetap fokus menyetir mobil yang hanya berisi dirinya dan sahabatnya, pemuda yang sedari tadi berteriak nggak karuan. Walaupun alasan dia berteriak-teriak kayak bocah hyper itu bisa dibilang wajar.

Eren mendapat Golden Ticket yang akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Idolanya dan menghabiskan 1 hari bersamanya. Tiket ia berhasil peroleh dari hasil mengumpulkan hadiah ciki selama setahun.

Gak lah.

Eren menabung demi bisa membeli single limited edition dari penyanyi terkenal, Rivaille. Ada kupon yang tertempel di tiap single limited edition tersebut untuk diundi. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan Golden Ticket, sebuah kertas berwarna emas yang akan membawa setiap fans pada mimpi mereka; menghabiskan waktu bersama idolanya tercinta.

Lalu, di sini lah Eren, menjadi pemenang yang sangat beruntung. Sekarang dia lagi nyanyi-nyanyi salah satu lagunya Rivaille dengan nada tinggi, setelah sekali-kali ngelamun dengan tampang bego layaknya bocah kebanyakan makan micin.

"Lo udah tau bakal mau ngapain sama si Rivaille seharian?"

Eren tiba-tiba mingkem. Beberapa saat ia menatap lurus ke jalanan, sebelum akhirnya menengok ke arah sahabat sejak oroknya itu. Cengiran nista penuh maksud tertentu menguasai bibirnya.

"Oke, gue gak akan mau tau. Gue berharap Rivaille sabar ama kelakuan lo."

"Oh, plis," Eren mengibaskan tangannya, "lo juga suka ngelakuinnya, akui saja."

Gak bisa menyargah karena memang benar, Armin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Pastiin direkam buat gue liat ntar ya."

"Anything for my bro!"

.

.

Setelah perjalanan selama 1 jam, kegugupan Eren yang kembai melanda selama 10 menit sebelum akhirnya ditabok pakai sendal swallow sama Armin, juga beberapa menit Eren buang air di kamar mandi saking nervous-nya, dan 20 kali desahan nafas pasrah dari Armin, Eren akhirnya sampai di depan ruang tunggu sang selebriti. Seorang perempuan yang mengantarnya, berkacamata dan punya senyuman ala pepsodent versi lebih psikopat—Hanji namanya kalau tidak salah—membukakan pintu selagi Eren menunggu di luar.

"Rivaille! Fansmu sudah sampaaaai!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

"Kacamata bego, udah gue bilang gue lagi pup, suruh si bocah tunggu di sofa!" seruan balik dari suara yang tidak dipungkiri lagi adalah Rivaille terdengar dari arah pintu di dalam ruangan. Eren megap-megap begitu suara yang ia kenal menghampiri jarak pendengarannya.

Rivaille. Rivaille ada di sana. Dalam jarak yang terjangkau. Di dalam situ. Lagi pup.

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir itu.

Eren lalu disuruh oleh Hanji—yang ternyata adalah sang manajer—untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan. Televisi sudah dinyalakan dan Hanji memberikan remotnya pada Eren selagi menunggu Rivaille menyelesaikan urusannya. Wanita aneh itu kemudian menyeduhkan teh, dadah bye-bye ke Eren dan lalu keluar dari sana ke tempat yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dengan sedikit gugup dan sedikit bosan, Eren memencet-mencet tombol remot tanpa tujuan channel mana yang akan ditonton.

Suara flush memecah lamunan Eren. Ia kembali duduk tegap dengan kedua kaki rapat dan kedua tangan di atas paha. Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Eren keringat dingin, tangannya basah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya pucat.

Yaelah Ren, lu mau ketemu artis apa sadako.

"Oi, bocah."

"N-NAMA SAYA EREN JAEGER UMUR 18 TAHUN HOBI MEROSOTIN CELANA ORANG—EH SALAH NGUMPETIN KANCUTNYA JEAN—EH SALAH LAGI AAAAAA."

Rivaille gak tau apa dia harus menghubungi polisi atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit 45 detik kemudian, Rivaille berhasil menenangkan fans idiotnya yang satu ini. Eren menarik nafas panjang, berusaha kalem. Kata kunci: berusaha. Karena Eren sesungguhnya masih sama sekali tidak kalem.

"O…oke, kembali dari awal…" Eren menelan ludah, "Nama saya Eren Jaeger, biasa dipanggil Eren. Umurku 18 tahun—"

"—dan hobimu merosotin celana orang?"

"—iya, benar…EH NGGAK!" dasar bego, Eren mulai sekarang harus ngurangin makan micin. Rivaille menatapnya dengan pandangan usil.

"Atau ngumpetin kancutnya…siapa tadi, Jack?" Rivaille menaikkan alis mata.

"Uh, sebenarnya kancutku yang biasa diumpetin. Dan namanya tadi itu Jean." Jawab Eren melas.

"Siapa yang ngumpetin?"

"Ya si Jean itu."

"…"

"…"

"Saya hanya balas dendam, sumpah."

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau melakukan apa denganku seharian ini?" Rivaille melirik sedikit pada fansnya. Dari event-event sebelumnya, atau dari cerita selebritis lain yang mengadakan acara sejenis ini, biasanya sang penggemar akan kebingungan mencari ide. Jika demikian makan manajer mereka sudah menyiapkan schedule dan mereka tinggal mengikuti saja. Tapi tidak jarang juga fans yang meminta aktivitas klasik seperti ke taman hiburan atau makan malam romantis di suatu restoran. Rivaille menantikan permintaan klise Eren.

"Begini," Eren memulai, "aku sudah menyiapkan ini."

Si pemuda berambut cokelat mengeluarkan suatu kotak berlapiskan kain hitam. Di sisi yang mengadap ke atas, terdapat lubang yang muat telapak tangan orang dewasa.

"Ayo kita main Prank."

Rivaille memutuskan dalam hati bahwa fansnya yang satu ini bukan bocah biasa.

.

.

Bukan bocah biasa, memang. Bocah dengan tingkat keisengan melebihi menara Dubai.

Saat ditanya kenapa Eren meminta hal yang tidak biasa, bocah itu hanya menjawab,"Habisnya Rivaille sudah beberapa kali mengadakan event ini dengan fasn-fans lain. Aku cuma ingin jumpa fasn denganku jadi yang istimewa."

Rivaille hanya diam.

"Dan lagi, aku ingin Rivaille ikut bersenang-senang bersamaku!"

Kalau didengar baik-baik, kita bisa mendengar panah cupid menusuk tepat di pantat Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille pun mendapati dirinya berada di kereta bersama Eren. Rivaille memakai topi dan kacamata hitam, walaupun beberapa dari pengguna kereta tetap menyadari kehadiran sang artis di situ.

Tapi sebagian besar pandangan justru tertuju pada Eren. Pemuda itu membuka tutup botol Windex dan meminum cairan biru di dalamnya. Beberapa ibu-ibu langsung horor begitu Eren berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"AAAAAHHH!" Eren merangkak ke arah Rivaille yang duduk di kursi di sebrangnya dengan dramatis, "To…tolong…"

Rivaille, dengan tenang, mengeluarkan mangkuk mayonnaise dan membukanya. Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada gerak-gerik si artis. Lalu, dengan tanpa dosa, Rivaille mulai menyendoki dan memakan isi dari mangkuk mayonaise itu.

Para penumpang tidak tahu mana yang lebih horor.

Lalu di stasiun berikutnya, mereka berdua turun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meninggalkan puluhan penumpang yang masih di dalam kereta kena trauma.

"Isi botol Windex dengan Gatorade biru, minum, dan akting kesakitan di depan orang-orang. _Done_."

"Isi mangkuk bekas mayonnaise dengan puding vanilla, makan di depan orang-orang. Selesai."

Sang artis dan sang fans pun cekikikkan di stasiun.

.

.

Di sebuah supermarket, di salah satu area kasir, dua orang sedang beradu mulut. Pasalnya, seorang pria, berbadan tinggi dengan wajah seram menyerobot antrian untuk membayar bir-birnya. Seorang ibu-ibu yang antriannya dicuri, protes untuk mendapatkan kembali haknya.

Singkat kata, keadaan ricuh. Dua orang satpam pun datang untuk melerai walau belum berhasil.

Di tengah suasana panas, seorang pemuda datang ke arah si pria dengan wajah serius. Ia menunjukkan ID dengan foto terpampang dan berteriak, "APA ANDA PERNAH MELIHAT PRIA INI!?"

Si Pria dan si Ibu kaget. Pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eren, menyodor-nyodorkan ID itu ke si Pria. "APA ANDA PERNAH LIHAT PRIA INI!?"

"ITU FOTO DIRI LO SENDIRI, TOLOL!" bentak si Pria jengkel. Orang sakit jiwa dari mana ini?

"ANDA SALAH! ANDA TELAH TERTIPU!" teriak Eren lagi kayak orang lagi kesurupan, lalu berputar ke arah 2 satpam, "APA KALIAN PERNAH LIHAT PRIA INI!?"

"Uh, maaf, Nak, tapi itu…"

"APA ANDA PERNAH LIHAT!?"

"Itu…foto anda sendiri…"

"LIHAT DIMANA!?"

"Dimana, ya…di sini…"

"DIMANAAA!?" Eren udah seperti orang yang butuh bantuan Ustad sekarang.

"HEH BOCAH!" si Pria sudah muak, "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YA—"

Bentakkan pria itu terputus tatkala kepalanya di lempar sesuatu. Dengan geraman penuh amarah ia mengambil benda yang tadi kena kepalanya, yang ternyata adalah…

Poke Ball.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam bola, dasar Pokemon tolol."

Di sana, dengan topi, rompi, sarung tangan, dan sepatu boots ala Pokemon Trainer, Rivaille mendecih. "Kubilang apa? Masuk ke dalam bola, Pokemon jelek."

Hening pun melanda tempat itu.

Eren pun menghampiri Rivaille dengan wajah serius. "Apa anda pernah lihat orang ini?" ia bertanya masih dengan menunjukkan kartu ID-nya sendiri.

Rivaille tampak berpikir sejenak, memutuskan dengan matang.

"Ya, pernah. Ikut aku."

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi keluar dari supermarket tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi.

Si Pria dan si Ibu? Entahlah, mungkin mereka berhasil dilerai setelah kejadian absurd tadi.

Sementara di area parkir, Eren dan Rivaille kembali tertawa seperti pasien RSJ yang lepas.

"Tunjukkin ID diri sendiri dan teriak 'apa anda pernah lihat orang ini?', cek."

"Lempar Poke Ball plastik ke orang lain dan bilang 'masuk ke dalam bola, pokemon bodoh', gampang selesai."

Tertawaan Eren bergema di area parkir itu. Rivaille tersenyum, menatap wajah pemuda itu yang tampak bersinar dengan kegembiraannya.

Ini jumpa fans paling berkesan yang pernah ia lakukan.

.

.

"Jadiiii Rivaille, bagaimana kencan dengan fansmu?" Hanji bertanya ceria dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka sedang di dalam lift, menuju apartemen Rivaille yang berada di lantai 7.

Namun Rivaille hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang kosong, berdiri diam di pojok belakang ruang lift. Hanji menaikkan alis.

"Rivaille? Aku bertanya bagaimana perjalananmu tadi?" Hanji kembali bertanya. Rivaille pun masih diam.

Gemas, Hanji mendekati pria itu sambil berkata dengan khawatir, "Rivaille?"

Kemudian, secara perlahan, Rivaille memandang balik kedua mata Hanji dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Rivaille, kau benar-benar nyata dengan badanmu yang wangi Detol."

Sebuah tonjokkan mendarat di perut Hanji. Lift pun sampai di lantai 7. Kedua manusia itu lalu turun dan menuju kamar milik Rivaille.

"Tapi serius, kau tampak tidak seperti jumpa fans yang sebelum-sebelumnya! Kali ini kau tampak…senang," ujar Hanji lagi. Rivaille masih diam sambil membuka kunci dengan kartu, masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatu. Hanji mengikuti.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Rivaille sambil membuka rompi, topi, dan sarung tangannya. Bekas tadi ngerjain si Pria tukang mabok. "Kita keliling kota, mengerjai orang-orang di luar sana."

Mulut Hanji menganga. Rivaille. Rivaille yang ini tersenyum kayak gitu. Dunia mau kiamat! Dan ini semua karena Eren!

"Kau," Hanji menunjuk ke arah Rivaille, "keliling kota. Bikin keusilan."

"Idenya Eren."

"Dan kau menyukainya."

"…Ya, harus gue akui, gue suka sama Eren."

"Aku nggak ngomongin Eren, duh, pria yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku ngomongin kamu ngerjain orang-orang bareng Eren."

"…"

"Tapi, makasih infonya, sekarang aku bisa jodohin kamu dengan orang lain!"

"JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR BUAT—"

Tiba-tiba hape Rivaille berdering nada SMS masuk. Hanji menyeringai penuh arti dari balik pundak Rivaille.

"Bahkan udah tukeran nomor hape?"

"Pergi sana, kacamata bodoh."

Hanji menyerah—untuk kali ini—dan menurut, melangkahkan kaki ke arah kulkas Rivaille dengan tidak sopan. Siapa tau ada sisa makanan yang bisa disikat.

Sementara Rivaille, sibuk sms-an sama gebetan barunya dan merencanakan keusilan-keusilan selanjutnya.

~END

Omake:

"Informasi kami mengatakan, seseorang yang mirip Anda terlihat melakukan hal-hal aneh kemarin di beberapa tempat di kota." seorang gadis pembawa acara talk show berkata sumringah.

"Kemungkinan begitu, seperti yang diramalkan." Jawab sang guest star, Rivaille, dengan wajah datar dan intonasi serius.

Si pembawa acara tampak agak kebingungan, "Uh…dan mereka bilang ada pemuda berambut cokelat bersama orang yang diduga sebagai Anda ini."

"Banyak orang dengan rambut warna cokelat, seperti yang diramalkan."

"…Orang yang dilaporkan mirip dengan Anda ini, sepertinya memang benar Anda, ya?"

"Seperti yang diramalkan."

"…"

Dan acara talki show itu berlanjut sampai akhir dengan Rivaille terus menjawab dengan perkataan yang selalu diakhiri dengan 'seperti yang diramalkan'. Jauh dari tempat itu, Eren tertawa-tawa dari rumahnya, menonton gelagat idolanya yang sekarang tampak sedang sangat menikmati reaksi-reaksi yang keluar dari si pembawa acara. Di sampingnya, Armin dan Mikasa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa kataku soal Eren dan keusilan?" ujar Mikasa.

"Hey, kita sering melakukannya dan kita suka! Kenapa seorang artis tidak boleh ikutan?" jawab Armin, membela diri.

"Justru karena dia artis…ah sudahlah." Mikasa sakit kepala.

Tapi asal Eren senang, ya sudahlah.

 **END**

 **A/N: End. End dari chapter ini. Bakal update kalau author nggak males. /diinjek/**

 **Jadi, gitulah, cuma 3 biji AU yang masuk ke sini. Ini aja panjangnya udah…4561 word pas angka 1 tadi. Sedangkan AU ada banyak toh? Lain kesempatan aja yak. Inget, request boleh.**

 **Soo, silakan di-review! Makasih banyak looh!**

 **See ya!**

 **Wishing a good day for you all,**

 **mystic rei**


End file.
